A Dream That Solidified a Love
by CardinalFunky
Summary: Mrs. Otterton is worried about her husband, so she stays within the hosptial with him, while he rests. What unfolds, while she is there, is a different story, altogether.
**Zootopia Fan-Fiction**

 **A Dream That Solidified a Love**

The intoxicating smell of anti-biotics, helpful medicines and used bandages filled the desperate air of the hospital's hallways, as the allegiance of doctors, assistants and patients filled them and the rooms within them. However, one room stuck out in particular, with two creatures that were small in size but contained the lovely bond of a knot that could never be untied. Within this awe stricken room, it could have been none other than these pair of lovers, the Ottertons.

Unfortunately, all is not well. As Mrs. Otterton holds the hand of her beloved, as he sleeps soundly on his slightly folded hospital bed, her face could only show the unfavorable expression of great sorrow. As tears start to fall from her watery eyes, as she gazes upon her faithful companion, she could not help but wonder why her husband could go mad with such insanity. Within her mind, the only question that could flow through her subconscious was: "why him?"

After a couple of hours of holding Mr. Otterton's hand, and gazing upon his drug-filled, but sleep driven body, she lets go and slumps back onto her comfortable chair, that is currently placed right beside her husband's hospital bed. She then rests her hands upon her blue coat, which is also covering her violet dress. With her mind still focused on her unconscious husband, Emmett, her eyes start to drift into the unforgiving sanctions of her body's sleep rotation.

As she starts to doze off into her own subconscious, with her eye lids slowly clamping down on each other, she starts to hear the soft sounds of grumbling, right next to her. The first thought that appeared within her mind was that her Emmett could most likely be snoring. However, as the sound slowly started to obtain a deeper bass content, it was definitely apparent to her that something was amiss.

As she slowly opens her eyes and looks upon her husband's hospital bed, her eyes start to widen, as if her heart could not take the sight of her husband's current appearance. It was as if he was a totally different animal: he was hunched over, eyes bloodshot red and his teeth were sticking out more than usual. As his wife gazed upon his current figure, Mr. Otterton was currently taking apart his white, soft hospital bed pillow into tiny fractions, with his long claws and sharp teeth. His wife could not believe what she was currently viewing.

While Emmett is currently working on his pillow, Octavia slowly crawls towards the small, but noticeable help button that was conveniently dropped from her husband's hospital bed, onto the white tile floors of the room, right beside the hospital bed. As she slowly crawls towards the button that will bring her great assistance, she suddenly hears nothing but the complete silence of the hospital room that her and Emmett was currently within. This desperately confused her. She knew Emmett was doing it dirty to his hospital pillow, but why did he stop doing so? After thirty seconds of sitting still, contemplating on her current situation, she starts to crawl even closer towards the object that could potentially save her life.

When she finally got within range to contact help, she started to hear what sounded like small, but fast little footsteps heading right towards her. As she quickly turns around to see who or what was right behind her, she gasps in terror and screams, "Emmett! No!" Unfortunately, everything that Mrs. Otterton had hoped would happen ended up becoming the exact opposite. As the now crazed Mr. Otterton pounces onto his now frightened wife, he not only pins her to the ground, holding just her arms in place, with the red help button only a few small inches away from Mrs. Otterton's small palms, but he is also ripping away what little clothing his wife had on, exposing her petite body.

As Octavia starts to tear, while pinned down by her uncontrollable husband, she finally concedes to her fate. She closes her eyes and turns her face away from Emmett's, exposing both her wet cheek and soft neck, as Octavia awaits the moment of her life separates from her body. But, that is not at all what happens.

Emmett, who is still within a crazed state of mind, quickly shreds his current hospital gown, exposing his genitalia. His penis is now showing, standing firm and erect, above Octavia's gorgeous vulva. As Octavia slowly opens her eyes, trying to understand why her bare neck hasn't been ripped open yet, she looks up at her husband, finding that his memorable shaft is within her line of sight. Even though she is still frightened of her red-eyed husband's current composure, she cannot help but stare at Emmett's manhood, twitching in hopes that it will be able to indulge itself into something delightful. Before Octavia could speak a word, she is quickly punctured by her husband's tool. Octavia then gasps in surprise but does nothing to stop her husband's current actions. As he pounds her, with a fierce objective of pleasuring himself as much as possible, Octavia could not do anything else but moan in delight, because afterall, it has been a while since Emmett has actually touched her.

Emmett's hands are no longer holding Octavia's arms, but are now attached to the sides of her abdomen, as he endlessly collides his waist with hers and as Octavia's vaginal walls clamp down onto her partner's manhood, sliding in and out, continuously. As he creeps closer and closer towards ejaculation, Octavia grabs and holds onto Emmett's neck, awaiting the burst of ecstacy to be shoved straight into her. As she moans and pants in quick successions, Emmett suddenly thrusts himself within her, one last time. As he shrieks in content, pulling Octavia closer to him, squeezing her, tightly, his juices start to pour straight into her uterus. After a minutue or two of still being within her and holding her, tightly, Emmett finally pulls out and smiles, with his eyes closed, staring straight at his wife, who is now on the ground, with her head filled with content and juices slowly pouring out of her now filled hole.

As she regains her strength and looks back up at Emmett, who is still looking right at her, smiling, but with his eyes still closed, she could not help but feel as though something was off. With a confused expression, she says his name with a questioning tone of voice, 'E-Emmett?' Unfortunately, the response she obtained was not what she wanted to see. When she said his name, Emmett started to slowly walk towards her, while still keeping his smile, with his eyes hiding behind his eye lids. Now, Octavia is definitely frightened. It is like a serial killer, who takes great joy in killing his prey, is coming straight for her. As he gets within grabbing range of Octavia's body, he suddenly lunges towards her, while still keeping his smile but with his eyelids now opened, containing the expression of an insane clown. Emmett pins Octavia back onto the ground, holding her arms, in the same exact position, before they became one with each other. The only difference is that they are now naked.

The now insane and crazed Emmett Otterton shakes his head violently, while muttering incoherent words of blasphemy, while spit starts to sprinkle all over his currently pinned down wife. As Mrs. Otterton gazes in complete fear of her husband, she starts to tear and says, with a soft and sorrowing tone, "Please….Emmett…you don't have to do this. I know you can f-fight it. We've been together for so many years. Please, come back to me!" As she ends her statement with a loud and final cry. As she stares at her husband, anxiously, with a heart beating fast with terror, she now sees that Emmett had stopped moving, in fact, he is just staring at the wall in front of him, while still pinning down his wife, with a blank expression. As Mrs. Otterton stares at his now blank, expressionless face, she softly utters his name, with a glimmer of hopefulness in her voice, "…E-Emmett?"

As she says her wonderfully named husband, he shakes his head and looks down upon his teary eyed wife. "Octavia? Are….are you hurt? What happened? And why am I holding you down!" As Emmett asks these questions of both curiosity and worry, his wife, Octavia, could do nothing else but smile and tear at the sight of her husband's no longer insane appearance.

As soon as Emmett let go of Octavia's arms, she went straight for his abdomen and hugged him tightly. As they hugged each other in sweet, sweet harmony, Mrs. Otterton slowly brought her lips onto Emmett's little ears. "Dear, would you like to feel something 'ravishing'?" When Octavia was finished with here slightly weird question, Emmett couldn't help but smile, close his eyes, and happily respond, "Yes, I would definitely love to feel something like that." As Emmett finishes his statement, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the right side of his neck, which is also the side where Octavia had whispered into his ears. To make matter even worse, it felt as if that whole side of his neck was being not only crushed, but punctured.

As Emmett quickly opens his eyes, while trying to gasp for air, he slightly notices the now darkened face of his beloved wife. Her eyes were just as red as his, but her lips were coaxed with his own blood and all she did was smile and stare at her husband's twitching body, holding the blood-dripping wound, which is also bleeding at a profuse rate. As his eyes turns red, blinding his sight, due to the amount of blood being both rushed up to his brain and out of his body, all he tries to do is speak his wife's name, as loudly as he possibly can, but to no avail. His currently crushed wind pipe could only do so much as to let him make quick gasps. As his mind starts to go blank, he keeps trying to say her name, with one hand on his neck, trying to hold in the blood, and with the other hand figuratively grasping his wife's hand, which lays still beside her body, as she still smiles towards his almost dead and lifeless body.

Emmett jumps up from his sleeping position, now sitting up straight, while furiously yelling the name of his beloved wife, "OCTAVIA!" Octavia then jumps up from her sleeping position, right beside Emmett, within the same bed, and falls off of it. She then suddenly gets up, with both a slightly confused but worried expression, as if she didn't know what just happened. "What happened Emmett, are you alright?" Octavia says, with a worried, but still sleepy tone of voice.

Emmett looks around him, trying to figure out where he currently was. He then turns towards his partner, hurriedly goes up to her, and hugs her tightly, without a second thought of also jumping off of the bed and onto the floor, where Octavia currently is. "I had…..such a horrible dream!" Emmett says with a frightened voice, with his eyes also closed. "I thought I was actually….dead." As Mrs. Otterton fixes her composure and pats Emmett on the back, she responds back with a soft and sympathetic voice, "It's ok, it's going to be ok. You are fine now. You are no longer within your dream. You are now with me, safe and sound. Do you understand? I swear I won't let anything happen to you." Emmett gradually stops shaking and slowly opens his eyes, while also slowly letting go of his tight grip of his wife. Tears suddenly fall from Mr. Otterton's eyes, "I am just so happy to see you!" He says with a sorrowful tone of voice. "I was going to kill you and you ended up killing me instead….and…and….I don't know." Mr. Otterton finally concedes to his own scary dream, jumps back onto their bed, and lays back down onto their shared pillow. "I am sorry, Octavia. I didn't mean to startle you nor hurt you. I…..have been feeling a bit stressed lately, and it has been a while since I went somewhere and 'cooled' my thoughts.

As Emmett finishes his statement, he starts to feel something crawl from the bottom of his feet, towards the bottom of his chin. As Octavia starts to brush her face onto her husbands, while slowly dipping her hands lower down his abdomen, she starts to say something to him in a rather seductive tone of voice, "Oh, Emmett. My little furry…soft…..cuddly….warm, Emmett. If it is stress that is boggling your mind, then you have nothing to worry about. We are married, remember? More specifically, we are partners, and we were meant to also complement each other, especially in 'any' way possible."

Then, suddenly, Octavia throws their bed blanket over them, while slowly descending her hands lower down her husband's body. As the camera pans background, out from the Otterton's bedroom, through the walls, and into the star-filled, bright sky, you could hear the giggling of two happy creatures, 'complimenting' each other in the best way that they possibly can, with great harmony, cries, and then finally with a wonderful whine to finish it all off. I guess you can say that they definitely slept wonderfully, at the end of their 'appreciation' for each other's company.

* * *

 **Credits**

I would be remised if I did not acknowledge this person. It gives me great pleasure to say that I was not the one who thought of the idea of writing such a wonderful fan-fiction. In fact, if it were not for this person, the great bits and pieces that went into the whole structure of this work would not have been used. With that, I would like to give a King's praise to randomkungfupandafan. This person not only checked over my rough draft, but urged me on to make this even better than I had first written it. Thank you, for all of your wonderful ideas and willingness to keep giving. You have shown me that even fan-fiction can go past the realms of the original work's purpose. You have shown me that even mature levels of content can increase the validity of my own work. I hope your future endeavors will welcome you with lesser evils, than they have already brought upon you.


End file.
